Monster High Fright Song
thumb|308px|Monster High Fright Song thumbEsta es la cancion que fue creada para ser la introduccion de la serie Monster High por parte de Wendy Trilling y HiFi Project. En el video se puede ver a los personajes principales de la serie bailando y actuando. Interprete: Nancy Agram *Video Oficial Monster High Fright Song Letra Ooh ,you give me the cills . Walking down a darkenet hallway (oh-oh) Everybody turns to look at you (ah ah ah ah) It's not because you're different (uh-aah) It's just because you're so scary cool! A sinierter style mystery with a smile you're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeus. the school gives me the creeps But when I'm with ma peeps You can't ignore us. It's where the ghoul kids rule! Monster,Monster High, Monster high, Monster,Monster high Come on don't be shy,monster high The party never dies. Monster,Monster High, Monster high, Monster,Monster high Freky,chic and fly,Monster high where student bodeis lie Ehh,frankie's got me fallin 'apart Ugh,Draculaura, stealin' ma heart(heart) Clawdeen Wolf you make me howl at the moon(awoo-awoo) Lagoona you're the finest fish in this laggon. Cleo De Nile you so,beguile, even though you atac do vile ,oh and Deuce has stone cold style! These are ma boos Ma skeleton crew A little strange, but so are you. Don't you wanna monster too?(awoo) Oh, freky just got fabulous Everybody wants a piece of you. Best eyes, bets smile, let's be realistic(oh-oh) Most characteristic,most hip and horrific A siniester style,Mystery with a smile you're drop dead gorgeous ,drop dead gorgeus. the school gives me the creeps But when I'm with ma peeps You can't ignore us. It's where the ghoul kids rule! Monster,Monster High, Monster high, Monster,Monster high Come on don't be shy,monster high The party never dies. Monster,Monster High, Monster high, Monster,Monster high Freky,chic and fly,Monster high where student bodeis lie M-O-N-S-T-E-R,monster, monster so bizrre M-O-N-S-T-E-R,monster, monster yes we are M-O-N-S-T-E-R,monster, monster so bizrre M-O-N-S-T-E-R, monster-the party never dies Monster,Monster High, Monster high, Monster,Monster high Freky,chic and fly,Monster high where student bodeis lie We've got spirits yes we do We've got spirits how 'bout you? We've got spirits yes we do We've got spirits how 'bout you? ahahahahahahaha Knock 'em dead! Español me das escalofríos! Caminando por un pasillo oscuro Todo el mundo se voltea para mirarte No es porque seas diferente Es sólo porque eres tan terroríficamente genial. Un estilo siniestro, misterio con una sonrisa Estas tan extremamente fabuloso, extremamente fabuloso Este colegio me da escalofríos, pero cuando estoy con mi gente No puedes ignorarnos Aquí es donde los chicos demonios mandamos Monster, Monster High Monster High, Monster, Monster High Vamos, no seas tímido Monster High La fiesta nunca acaba Monster, Monster High Monster High, Monster, Monster High Clásico, elegante y único Monster High Donde se encuentra los estudiantes Hey, Frankie Stein me tiene rompiéndome en pedazos Draculaura está robandose mi corazón Clawdeen Wolf puede hacerme aullar a la luna Yeah, Lagoona Blue eres la mejor pez en este lago Cleo de Nile, eres tan encantadora A pesar de que actues tan vilmente Y Deuce tiene un estilo genial de piedra Estos son mis amigos, mi equipo esquelético Un poco extraño, pero así eres tú ¿No quieres ser un monstruo también? Oh, lo peculiar sólo se ha vuelto fabuloso Todo el mundo quiere un pedazo de ti Los mejores ojos, la mejor sonrisa, seamos realistas Lo más característico, lo más de moda y horrible Un estilo siniestro, misterio con una sonrisa Estas tan extremamente fabuloso, extremamente fabuloso Este colegio me da escalofríos, pero cuando estoy con mi gente No puedes ignorarnos Aquí es donde los chicos demonios mandamos Monster, Monster High Monster High, Monster, Monster High Vamos, no seas tímido Monster High La fiesta nunca acaba Monster, Monster High Monster High, Monster, Monster High Clásico, elegante y único Monster High Donde se encuentra los estudiantes M-O-N-S-T-E-R Monstruos, monstruos, tan extraños M-O-N-S-T-E-R Monstruos, monstruos, sí lo somos M-O-N-S-T-E-R Monstruos, monstruos, tan extraños Monster High, Monster High, Monster, Monster High M-O-N-S-T-E-R Monstruos, monstrous no seas tímido, Monster High La fiesta nunca acaba Monster, Monster High Monster High, Monster, Monster High Clásico, elegante y único Monster High Donde se encuentra los estudiantes Tenemos espíritu, sí, tenemos Tenemos espíritu, ¿y tú? Tenemos espíritu, sí, tenemos Tenemos espíritu, ¿y tú? Categoría:Serie Categoría:Música